I Hate This Part
by LaurenxPotter
Summary: How did it end up like this? Where did it all start out at? All I can remember are the few minutes before I was changed into what I am now. Perhaps I should say thats the beginning and go from there. That seemed to be the wisest thing to doing.
1. Prolouge

How did it end up like this? Where did it all start you at? All I can remember are the few minutes before I was changed into what I am now. Perhaps I should say thats the beginning and go from there.

_Mother was angry again, but this wasn't anything unusual now. Not since Father left us. There are times when I ask myself, 'Why didn't he take me with him?' and through all of this, mother found room to blame me for it all. Sighing, I realized that it was useless to dwell on the past, especially one that use to be bright, brighter than what my future holds. I needed to find somebody that could help me, or else I would surely die. The woman I call a mother, grabbed a kitchen knife and tried to kill me. Had I not moved, I'm sure she would have succeeded. "Help!" I screamed out desperately as I searched for signs of life in the seemingly dead area. I grabbed my side, trying to control the blood that was coming out of the stab wound. I wondered how long I could go on like this before I collapsed. "Help me! Please!" I saw a silhouette standing in the distance. "Help please!" I cried out and stumbled a bit but managed to stay up right. It was becoming harder by the second to stay coherent. Black spots were slowly appearing in my line of vision and I knew from experience that I was going to faint but this time I wasn't sure I'd wake up. The only good thing about it would be getting away from the devil herself.  
_

_"Seth call the leech doctor!"Thank god, there was a kind soul in this world. Relief flooded through me as I realized I would live to see another day. "There is a girl that needs his help, now!" It was a guy and from the sound of his deep voice, it seemed like he was a very caring person. A while later, or perhaps it was merely minutes, a handsome man appeared in my fading vision. With him was a boy that looked to be my age, 17. He was cute. "Her name is Sonia. We've been asking her questions, trying to keep her awake."_

_  
"Thank you Jacob." So the first boys name was Jacob, the one that saved my life from __her__."I'm afraid she's lost to much blood to survive this." It was the handsome man talking. I wondered if he was a doctor of some sort. "I'll have to change her, if she wants to see another day."What did that mean? I was distracted by a low growl coming from somewhere in front of me.  
"Fine, but only because I would feel bad if she died."That had to have been Jacob talking. It warmed my heart that somebody who didn't even know me, seemed to care. And even though I didn't understand what everybody was talking about, I had a feeling that in the end it would all work out. For some reason I felt as though I could trust these people, like they would never hurt me intentionally.  
"This is Kaddi, she will change Sonia. I would do it myself but we don't have the room in our current house. Kaddi here, on the other hand, has only a small family and plenty of room for her. I trust her." The doctor explained. _

_  
"I'm sorry that I do not have the same reputation as Carlisle here, but I can promise you, no harm will come to this girl. She will have a big brother to look after her." I could hear the smile in Kaddi's face when she talked about her family. The next thing I knew, a beautiful woman was in my line of vision and walking toward me. This must of been Kaddi. All of the sudden she leaned down a bit my neck, causing me to scream out in pain. Ever fiber of my being seemed to be burning with an intense fire. My nerves shouted and yelled, begging for it to stop. There were no words to describe what was going through my body. _

_  
_Anything after that is unknown to me. Kaddi tells me that I passed out and that Carlisle gave me some morphine to attempt to dull some of the excruciating torture. Only the people who were there that day and Kaddi know what exactly happened to me. Once, she tried to ask how I had lost so much blood, but I refused to tell her, saying that it hurt to talk about it. Since, she has never asked me again.


	2. Charity Events

"Sonia, get ready! We have to leave soon!" Alex, my adopted older sister, yelled even though she knew I could've heard her had she talked normally. "Kaddi said Carlisle is expecting us." There was a fund-raiser to help raise money for AIDS research and Kaddi had offered to have Alex and I to sing, in hopes that we'd raise more money.

"I'm coming!" I said just as loud, hoping to make her go deaf. Slipping on a pair of black flats I sauntered down the stairs, ready to leave.

"Cute." Alex said as she looked at the strapless blue dress I had on that matched her red one. We both had decided to go with dresses hoping that by looking a bit more fancy than the other people, that they'd be drawn to donate money. Of course, with our looks and voices, we could easily get guys and girls alike, to donate, but we preferred not to interfere like that.

As soon as Kaddi, Christian, Alex, Cameron and I arrived at the event, we were greeted by who I assumed was Carlisle, and his family. "Welcome to Forks." his voice was calm and gave of a sense of wisdom, and his smile was warm and friendly.

"Thank you Carlisle, its a pleasure to to see you and your family again and under much happier circumstances."Kaddi said, with Christian agreeing whole heartedly. I stood in the background as I watched Kaddi and who must of been Carlisle's wife, hug. The last time my family had been here in Forks, was the week that I had been changed. "Let me introduce you to the newest member of the family. Carlisle, you've already met her, but she doesn't remember you." I knew she was talking about me, but I didn't move until she told me to introduce myself. It was in Spanish,seeing as how that was my first language and even though I was perfectly fluent in English and had been for years, it was a comfort for me to speak my native tongue.

"Hello, I am Sonia, its a pleasure to be able to work with you all today." I gave them all my best smile, making the big bulky one, a bit dazed for a second. He was cute, but definitely not my type, and by the looks of the blonde next to him, my guess was that he was already taken.

"Sonia, immortality has only increased your beauty since I last saw you." Carlisle gave me a fatherly smile, having been there when I was saved by Kaddi, so I'm told.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." had I been able to, I would have blushed bright red at this compliment. Despite what my family thought, I did have the ability to be shy. I just usually wasn't...

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said, giving me that same fatherly smile as before. "Here let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Esme. my sons; Edward, Jasper and Emmett." _So Emmett was the one that was practically drooling over me earlier. _It was then that I noticed the boy, Edward, trying to hold back what seemed to be laughter. But before I could think more on the subject, Carlisle continued his introduction. "And my two daughters; Alice and Rosalie."

"Its lovely to meet you all, but if you'll excuse me, I must go get ready for the show. Again, lovely to meet you all." I grabbed Alex's hand and attempted to make a get away before I'd have to be forced into awkward situations, when Kaddi called our names. Causing me to mentally groan. She had the worst timing, I swear.

"Alex, Sonia, why don't you let Edward help you guys set everything up. I'm sure it would be helpful to have an extra set of hands." Kaddi suggested, throwing a wink in my direction.

"An extra set of hands would be wonderful, _mother." _I said stressing the word mother, letting her know I wasn't happy. She, like usual, was trying to set me up with somebody. It was always 'Sonia, why don't you date?' or 'Sonia, when are you going to get a boyfriend?'. Had I been able to, I'm sure she would have asked, 'Sonia, when am I going to have grandkids?' but obviously I wasn't able to have children, so she never asked that question.

Later, after getting to know Edward some more, I learned that he could read peoples minds and thats why he had been trying not to laugh before. He had read my thoughts about making Emmett drool, and thought it was funny. In turn I told him how I could move things when I concentrated, so when he didn't believe me, I made the chair that Rosalie was about to sit down on move out from underneath her, causing her to fall on her butt. When we both snickered at this, all she could do is glare and Edward told me all the vicious thoughts she was thinking toward me. He also explained about Alice and Jaspers power.

"Sonia, Alex wanted me to tell you that its time to get on stage." Alice said as she came dancing up to Edward and I. "Oh and they're going to need a pianist, so you might as well go up there too." I raised an eyebrow at Edward when Alice mentioned him being able to play the piano.

"It's okay Alice, we don't need him for our first song. Also, we wont force him to do anything he doesn't want to do." _Please Edward? You said yourself Alice was never wrong, so if we don't have our pianist, how are we going to raise more money for all those helpless kids out there?_ I looked at him, my golden eyes pleading. When he gave a defeated sigh, I cheered, knowing he had cracked under my puppy dog luck. "Thanks Edward!" Giving him a beautiful smile, I danced off leaving him and Alice behind, although from the stage I could still hear what they were saying, but I gave them their privacy and ignored their voices.

"Alex, we have a piano player." The look of confusion written on Alex's face told me that Alice hadn't shared the news about our old pianist. "Apparently our first player is going to bail out on us, but luckily I found somebody who is suppose to be _amazing_."

"Alright, they better be or else its off with your head." Giggling at her little joke, Alex walked to talk to the rest of the band letting them know the change. I decided that now would be a good time to get Edward acquainted with the music. _Edward!_ I called in my mind, testing how far away he could hear my thoughts. It fascinated me that he could read peoples mind, well really hear them speak in their mind, but it was basically the same thing.

"Did you need me for something Sonia?" He asked appearing behind me.

"Yeah, here is the music for the songs we're singing, can you do it?" I smiled when he gave me a nod, letting me know he could do it. "Great! Thanks again Edward." Though we had just met today, I found that we were already becoming fast friends.

"I completely agree with you Sonia." I raised an eyebrow, silently questioning Edwards seemingly random comment. "You're thoughts tend to stand out more than others." Shrugging I just smiled again and walked off to the microphone in center stage. I_ do hope that wont be a problem, that is my thoughts being to loud._ I threw a smirk over my shoulder at Edward, in which he replied with a roll of his eyes. Now I had to focus on the up coming performance I was about to give.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming out today." Carlisle's smooth voice floated over the crowd as they gathered to hear what he was saying. "As most of you know, my college, Dr. Blake, and I have come together to raise money for those with HIV and AIDS. Of course this is a fund-raiser and donating money is not required, though it would be greatly appreciated if you would. Now, to help get you guys in a good mood, here is Sonia Blake singing for all of you." That was my cue to go on. I walked up and gave Carlisle two air kisses, making it seem like we were really close, people loved seeing moments like that. "Break a leg." he whispered, his mouth barely moving. I whispered a thanks before turning to the crowd.

"Hello everybody." I smiled at them all, making them feel dazzled. "For my first number, I'd like to sing something that I wrote for a dear friend of mine." So that wasn't completely true, but they didn't need to know that. The piano started and I knew that Edward had read my thoughts about the song I was about to play. Originally I had written this song when I first woke up from my change. It was about my horrible experience when I lived as a human and how I felt when I was a vampire. It was then that my new family realized that I had written songs in the past, but hadn't ever been able to do anything with them. It had also made a memory resurface. I was singing in front of a large crowd, later Kaddi discovered I had been in a school play

_Take off my shoes, let down my hair  
It's not quite enough of me,  
not enough for you to care  
Summer is lonely, summer is slow  
Run out the back door of the church,  
I gotta go  
Cause I can't hold on  
This is my goodbye song  
And I will scream it aloud  
It's the same old chord,  
it's the same old mess  
I fall straight to the floor  
and take off my dress  
Now I'm exposed, now I've come clean  
Turn off the noise  
Rip at the seams  
Cause I can't hold on  
This is my goodbye song  
And I will scream it aloud  
__I'm gone  
Don't even know what I'm running from  
The music is over, the music is done  
And it's been so long  
I've been drivin' for years  
And no one even notices I'm gone  
And I can't hold on  
So I'll sing you my goodbye song  
And I will scream it aloud  
I'm gone  
_  
I could see that the audience had tears in their eyes, and soon the buckets were being filled with checks, bills, and pledge notices. It was great to know that my song had affected so many people like this. "Good job." I heard somebody whisper. Turning around, after bowing to the crowd, I saw a Edward giving me a warm smile and Alice was clapping.


End file.
